The game that played us
by LR1581
Summary: When Harlow Jacobs moves to the upper east side, she becomes the one thing that Chuck Bass wants. There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it.
1. Suits and Ties,Warning signs in disguise

I moved from the warm sunny winters of California, to the cold, snowy winters of New York, Just one day changed everything. I was now officially the new kid at school. The chill kids in L.A. were no more, I was stuck in the upper east side of New York all because for my father and his job. The worst part was going to a private school, I could just Image it all. I did a little wave to the sun setting scenery as the captain of our private jet whisked my father, mother, and I to the harsh cold of New York. The only good thing coming out of the was the new wardrobe I'd need to be getting.

We finally arrived at J.F.K. at a reasonable time. I hopped out of the plane and took a good look around. Great, it's fucking freezing. I rushed into the terminal as people helped put our luggage into the limo. The Limo Driver drove us to our new home, the traffic was unbearable, I couldn't stand being in a still car for so long. Finally we arrived at The Place hotel.

"Dad, we're staying in a hotel?"

"No, for now we're staying in the presidential suit, since we have to wait a month for the trump penthouse to be available."

"Ugh, this is great."

"Don't be so pessimistic, after you settle in you can go shopping for a new wardrobe won't that be fun?" My mom said and smiled.

"I guess."

We walked into the suit, it wasn't too small, but not big enough to live in. I made my way into a room and dropped all my shit on the floor. I grabbed my quilted channel and put on my only French collection red pea coat.

"Im settled, so I'm gonna go shopping. If you need me call my blackberry!" I quickly left.

I rushed out of the hotel, I was on my way out until I slamed right into something, or someone.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, a girl like you should never be sorry." His voice sounded wonderful, but his quick pick up line, was a red flag. "Chuck Bass." He let out his hand.

"Harlow Jacobs." I shook his hand. "Do you always dress like that?" I looked at him up and down. A suit? You've got to be kidding me.

"I do actually, most kids on the upper east side do."

"Ugh I wish I was back in California."

"You're from California? I've got to go their sometime if all the girls look like you."

"Please tell me girls don't fall head over heals for your cheese pick up lines, because then I might just have to shoot myself."

"It's okay, trust me you'll find a way to love me."

"Yeah, I've gotta go. But you enjoy yourself."

He gave a little smirk as I left. What an asshole.

Gossip Girl here, a little birdie told me there's someone new in town from california. Harlow Jacobs if i recall, her father's a big time business man and her mother is co founder of a make up line. Well at least she has a family tree of an upper east sider. To the Juicy stuff, the cali girl was scene rushing out of the place and slamming right into the oh so lovely chuck bass, why did that make sense both ways? There was some small talk, probably his rondevu for tonight. Note to self H: Remember to do a back up check on your new home, before you're the person someone's doing a backup check on.

you know you love me,

xoxo,

Gossip Girl


	2. Basshole for Drinks

I walked down the street and managed to buy everything I needed, and things I didn't need. My hands were beyond full with bags from saks fifth, Gucci, Fendi, Prada, French connection, Bareneys, and channel. Once I came back my current "home" was filled with opened suitcases and random things placed everywhere.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Honey get ready, we're going out to dinner with one of your father's old friend and his family."

"Ok?"

"Don't just stand there, find something to wear! We leave in an hour."

I took my bags into my room and tried finding a suitable dress for tonight. Ugh, I don't want to go. I don't want to go. I found a simple burgundy dress and slipped it on. Not too bad. I went into the bathroom and brushed my beach wavy light brown hair. I put on brown eye liner to outline my green eyes, mascara and a simple pink lip gross to finish it off.

"Not too bad Harlow." I muttered to myself.

"Harlow Let's go."

"I'm coming." I slipped on some black jimmy choo's grabbed my gold clutch and rushed out of my room.

"They live in the same hotel so it won't be hard to get there."

"That's weird." I said not knowing I said it aloud.

We arrived at the penthouse and I just stood there and smiled. A Butler greeted us and led us to the living room.

"Hey James." Bart said as he walked in. " It's nice to see you again." They shook and hands firmly. He turned to my mother. "Cecilia! You haven't changed one bit." Then he turned to me. "You look just like your mother." I smiled. "Excuse me for a moment let me get my son." He walked away for just a second before re entering the room with his son.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. Dear god, what the hell did I do to deserve this." I muttered under my breath. My mom gave me THE look.

"James, this is my son Charles."

"Chuck." He smiled and shook my father's hand.

"Chuck it's so nice to meet you." My mother said. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Chuck this is their daughter-"

"Harlow right?"

"uh, yeah."

"You guys already met?" My mom asked.

"I accidentally bumped into her in the lobby." He turned to me. "Nice to meet you again." He kissed my hand.

"Hm." I gave him a fake smile.

"Let's go to the dinning room for dinner." We all walked to the dinning room.

"Tell me about yourself." he whispered while we walked to the dinning room.

"Don't touch me ever again." I whispered back.

"It's too bad, I'd love to sooooo many things to you."

"Like you do to the rest of the women In New York? I did a little research."

I sat down with chuck to my right, my mother to my left, my father right across from my mother, and Bart sitting next to my father. They all talked about business while I texted under the table.

_Valerie! New York is so uptight. I miss cali. How's life?_

"We may seem uptight."

"Can you not read my text messages?"

"After this dumb shit I can take you to see the real New York."

"And then we'll both be drunk and have drunk regrettable sex, oh I'm so there." I gave a fake smiled and took a bite of the smoked halibut.

"You're wit amazes me, so what if we both get drunk and have regrettable sex, i think we'll both enjoy it." He smirked and took a sip of champagne.

"I don't know it's my first day in New York, and I don't feel like going to school with a hangover."

"We don't have do drink."

"I get what you're implying, but seriously what makes you actually think you have a chance?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"In that case, I'm Harlow Marc." I smiled and took another bite of my halibut.

We continued eating, I listened intensively to my parents and Mr. Bass' conversation to be respectful.

"I would love to stay and chat some more, but I have some business to attend to." He pushed in his chair and left his plate half finished. "Harlow would you like to join me?"

"No thank you." I gave a fake smile.

"Honey I'm sure you'll have a good time. Chuck maybe you could show Harlow around the city?" my mother suggested.

"say NO" I mouthed to chuck.

"I would love to."

"Just bring her home by 11:30." My dad said sternly.

"Not a minute late." Chuck said smiling.

Why the hell are my parents throwing me under the bus. I knew if I argued I would lose anyways, so I got up smiled, thanked Mr. Bass' for dinner and left with Chuck.

"WHAT THE HELL." I said once we were in the elevator.

"I was gonna go alone and have a drink. It's not like I thought you were gonna come."

"Oh sure. God, my parents are fucked up sometimes, and they don't even know it."

"Let's just have a drink and have fun."

"Just don't touch me."

"Okay." He said with his arms up.

We went into his limo and sat there in silence.

"So, Excited about school?"

I laughed. "Really Chuck? Do you realize you're asking me about school?" He started laughing. "Not one bit."

"Well, at least you'll know one person."

"Maybe." I smiled truthfully.

"Why did you move here if you hate it so much?"

"I don't hate it here, it's just different from Cali. I'll miss the sun, my friends, and the times where I could wear a shirt and jeans in the middle of winter. Not to mention my parents wanted to move."

"I see. You'll get use to it. "

"I guess."

We arrived at the upscale bar. It wasn't too bad. We sat down and ordered drinks. "Scotch." He looked at me waiting for me to order. "Just a cosmo please."

"A cosmo really?"

"I'm not here to get butt faced drunk."

"Hmm."

The bar tender handed us our drinks, chuck took out his wallet.

"I can pay for myself you know."

"I know, just take this as a peace treaty."

"Fine."

"so…" he took a sip of his scotch. "What's California like?"

"Perfect weather, chill parties, wild days, bonfires on the beach, jeans and a t-shirt all day, beach days, shopping on Melrose and westwod."

"Sounds like a shitload of fun."

"Very. But I kinda wanna hear more about you, reading shit about you on gossip girl, really was a red flag."

"It's just how I am."

"Sleeping with a ton of women, being manipulative, and not having an honest bone in your body?"

"Once you build up a reputation, it's hard to change. "

"I guess, but the whole bad boy manwhore thing, doesn't it ever get old?"

"sometimes, but theres nothing worth changing for."

"I guess." I drank half my cosmo.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story?"

"I'm a simple down to earth girl, not too much drama, Friday night parties, ben and jerry ice cream at 12 am, who laughs at the dumbest things, but knows what she wants."

"sounds like a pretty great girl."

I smiled and noted his charm. After a couple of drinks, being a little bit too tipsy we left the bar and got into his limo.

"What's your cell number?"

"I'll give you mine if you give me yours."

He smirked. "7182452344"

"7182067606"

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Mr. Bass I think I did."

"Really?" He inched closer his face inches from mine.

"I can't." He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yes you can." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for tonight." I said before I exited the limo. It was only 10:30, wow I'm not even late. I opened the door with the key card and went into my room. Not even my parents we're home, wow.

New Text Msg from; 71824523444

_You're such a tease. _

_----_

_Did you really think you could get me a little tipsy and I would just give you it all?_

New Text Msg from; 71824523444

_I guess im gonna have to work harder on my tactics_

_------_

_I guess so bass. _

I kicked off my heels and took off my dress. I put on some gray free city sweats and a simple white V. I crashed on my bed and opened up my mac book pro.

-------

_I guess H isn't as dumb as all of those blond cheerleaders back at home. H was spotted with C at a new upscale bar having a couple of drinks. Though both were a little tipsy H was later spotted getting out of a limo Chuck free. It's hard to tell since they live in the same hotel. At least she didn't sleep with C on her first day here._

_You know you love me, xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	3. Hello My Name Is Harlow Marc

I put on the uniform and took a good look in the mirror, wow this shit is hideous. I wore black patterned tights with it and put on a cream clored pea coat. I brushed my teeth and made sure they were pearly white. I left my hair down in beach curls and applied the usual; black eyeliner (only on the top), carmex, bare minerals foundation, and mac mascara. I grabbed my red loubition heels and my brown prada messenger bag. My parents we're already gone, so I just left. I grabbed a soy latte and waited for my driver.

"Well, Well, Well, look at what we have here?" I turned around and to my surprise there he was in all his glory.

"I could say the same thing stalker."

"If I remember correctly you kissed me on the cheek last night." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I hit him in the forarm. "I hate you."

"You don't. And I'm looking forward to the next time we have a night like that again."

"Who said we would?"

"I say soon."

"For some reason I sense another tactic."

"I'll see you around"

"maybe." I said giving him the cold shoulder.

"let's not get cocky."

"Oh wow, god you're too much bass."

I saw my limo approaching the curb. "Gossip Girl was right."

"What?"

"You are a jackass." I said as my driver opened the door for me.

_Good morning upper east siders, This just in, C and H discussing something, probably didn't go well with the look on C's face and H with a triumphant smile. I guess Bass will be on the menu. I wonder how the rest of the upper east side is gonna welcome her.B is still the queen, and doesn't everyone know you can't have a forgein queen, just look what happened to Marie Antonett. _

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

---

I arrived at school and saw a bunch kids with different designed bags, chatting in segregated cliques. Oh I'm so fucking excited. I sighed as I went to my first class.

"Girls we have a new student from California, Harlow Marc."

The girl's faces were all blank, as they pretended to clap while texting. I sat down next to a girl named Jenny.

"Hey, I'm Jenny Humphrey."

"Nice to meet you. You seem like a normal person, I swear its like the rest want to kill me."

She smiled. "That's just how they are I guess. Have any plans for lunch?"

"Not that I know of"

"You wanna go to pinkberry during lunch? "

"Sounds like fun. I'm down."

"Alright, awesome."

I managed to stay awake during 1st period while texting Jenny the whole time. She was just like my friends .

back home, so down to earth. I made my way to second period when I got a certain text message..

From; Chuck

_How's your first day?_

--

Wow, a non perverted question. You're on a roll.

And it's actually not that bad.

--

_Very funny, Lunch with me today?_

--

I have plans.

--

_With who?..…._

--

Jenny, this girl I met during 1st period

--

_Ditch her._

--

No

--

_Why not_

--

Because I want to go to pinkberry with jenny.

--

_Fine, tomorrow?_

_---_

_Maybe._

--

I put my phone back into my prada bag and went to third. I managed to stay alive till lunch and met up with jenny in the front of school.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey, how was class?"

"Crazy boring, but I'm glad I made it out alive."

"Me too." We crossed the street ,walked two blocks and finally got there. We sat down at the table with our frozen yogurts and just started talking.

"So you're from California right?"

"Southern, but yeah."

"It's gotta be like a huge change. I mean trading in cute shorts for these boring uniforms."

"Yeah, but you make them look cute."

"I love the whole designing/sewing thing."

"I wish I could, but me and needles don't mix."

She laughed. " I see. What do you think about our school?"

"Everyone seems extremely friendly." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. People can be huge bitches around here. It's just best to stay away from them."

"yeah, I've dealed with people like that before."

"I guess some things never change."

"Guess so. But you seem different, like the girls I hung out with at my old school."

"Why thank you." We both laughed. "I live in Brooklyn, I'm not into the whole upper east side thing."

"That's cool."

"It's more realistic there."

"I'm sure. "

"So There's this party on Friday, everyones going and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Oh cool. Where?"

"It's at this new club like a couple of blocks away from the school, Serena Van Der Woodsen is hosting it. It's like a welcome back to school thing."

"Sounds, cool. I'm there."

"Alright, if you want I can design a dress for you…"

"Oh my god , really?"

"Yeah of course. "

"So, how about I come over after school tomorrow and we can start working on it?"

"Yeah, I'll text you my address."

"Sounds like an excellent plan."

"shit, we better get going." We threw away our trash and walked back to school.

"I'll text you. " I told jenny.

The rest of the day went as usual, teachers handing out flyers, and explaining the ciriculum. I was finally out, which was such a relife. I managed to get through the crowd and start walking back home. I plugged in my ear phone into my iphone.

"Harlow!" I heard a fimiliar voice. I took out my ear phones and turned around. None other than chuck bass with a smirk on his face. "Need a ride?"

"Nope, I'm fine walking."

"We live in the same hotel."

"Like I said, I'm fine walking."

"Just come on."

"Why should I?"

"Because you want to."

"That's too bad because I don't, Have fun scewing some whore tonight."

"This isn't over."

"Well this isn't a game to begin with." I put back my earphone and continued walking.

I got home to yet again an emptey place. I took my uniform off and put on some dark blue true religion skinny jeans, and a white v neck sweater. I turned on the t.v. and watched old re-runs of gray's anatomy. 7:30 and they're still not home. I sighed. .

New Text message from Chuck;

_Wanna have dinner at my place?_

--

you just don't quit do you?

--

_To be completely honest, my dad is on a bussiness trip, so I'm here by myself._

--

Hmmm…

--

_We can order room service, talk, watch some t.v. _

--

don't you have friends

--

_Nate's with Vanessa god knows what they're doing._

--

Fine, only because my parents aren't home and Im starving.

--

I put on a gray coat, grabbed my prada bag and headed out the door. I took the elevator to his penthouse. To my surprise Chuck wasn't in some preppy to the max almost gay outfitt, he was just in jeans and a dress shirt.

"Wow, you actually own a pair of jeans."

"If I had a dollar for every bitter line….."

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I took off my coat.

He handed me the menu. I sat down on the couch, Chuck plopped down next to me.

"I heard the smoked salmon is good."

"From who? One of the hoes you let sleepover?"

"Funny." He gave a smirk.

"I think I'll just get the pasta primavera. What are you getting?"

"The New York steak." He pressed 1 for room service and ordered our meals. "Want anything to drink?" he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Voss."

He came back with two.

"Wow, no achohal tonight?"

"It's just…..my dad's always bitching at me about everything."

"sooo…?"

"I thought I'd stay away from achohal tonight."

"Well there's an improvement."

He smiled. "So, parents are working?"

"Yup, like always I'm left to an emptey home."

"Story of my life."

"At least tonight I'm not by myself watching over dramatic shows."

"You actually said something nice to me."

"Well your whole life story on gossip girl didn't help much and the whole stranger thing."

"Well lets change that."

We spent three hours eating and talking about our lives; from the good to the ugly. It was nice to see how honest he was, and how open he was. It was different. I finally told him everything. I looked down at my iphone. 10pm.

"Hey, I should go. It's getting kinda late."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You know you're better without the whole witty pick up lines and achohal."

"Thank you?" He laughed a little.

I gathered my stuff and put on my coat.

"I'll see you at school."

"Yeah."

"Chuck."

"what?" I let my lips pressed agaist his as my arms rested on his shoulders. His lips kissed back eagerly. We broke apart for air.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go now. "

"I didn't know you kissed on the first date." He said as I walked into the elevator.

"Date?"

"First dates are always weird. It's a good thing we got It out of the way."

"Chuck Bass now dates people?" I said with a smirk

"Actually right now I'm only datting you."

"Again with that wit." I said as the doors shut.

_Gossip girl here, C and H date in his penthouse. Last time I checked C didn't date, he just slept. Well ,well ,well . I guess some things do change in the UES. B spoted at central park reading and Serena having a little coffee shop date. All is well…..we all know this isn't gonna last. you know you love me._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip girl_

Another day, Another day. I woke up and got ready for school. I got there early so I decided to read a book.

"Harlow Marc right?"

"uhh, yeah."

"Blair Waldorf." She let out her hand. "I heard You and Chuck are a little more than friends…"

"what? From who?"

"Well it's all over gossip girl, if you know what that is.."

"Yeah I do, But why did you ask?"

"Be extremely careful."

"uh....sure." I went back to reading.

After school was over Jenny and I walked back to her place. We walked to her place it was amazing, cool, had that artistic feel.

"You're place is amazing."

"Thanks." We went to her room and she got her sketch pad and a penicle. I set my bag down and we sat down on the bar stool on the kitchen counter.

"This party is kinda formal cash."

"I see, well I really like deep purples, dark blues, deep reds, basically dark colors." I laughed.

"That would be cute, to keep the balance of cassh and formal I think the dress length should be like right above the knee, not too tight but structured." She started sketching.

"This may be random but do you know anything about Chuck Bass?"

"He's practically the definition of a man whore." She laughed. "And possibly the definition of an asshole."

I laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing…it's just…"

"You can tell me anything swear." She looked genuine and stuck out her pinky. We pinky promised.

"Well l guess you can say I went to get a drink with him, and went to his house for dinner and we talked. It was nice, but everyone's telling me to watch out."

"Like everyone, just be careful with him, but you know whatever you do i'll be here."

"ah thanks." I hugged her.

"What do you think….it's a rought sketch of it but.…"

"I love It, really."


	4. Queen

"I'm here!" Jenny came through the elevator doors with two garment bags in tow. "You're gonna love it I swear." I came down stairs in black soffee shorts and a gray tee.

"Jenny! Show me!" I smiled she unzipped the garment bag and I nearly screamed. It was a nice dark blue , right above the knee, lose but enough structure, and fit the whole casual formal theme. I hugged her.

"Come on let's get ready." We went upstairs to my room and put on our dresses. "I love your dress, it's like the definition of jenny humphrey."

"Thank you very much." She smiled and laughed. We put on make up nice and simple. I put my hair in a braided up do, and jenny left her hair down.

"We look amazing." Jenny said.

"I must agree with you."

"I'm sure chuck will get a kick out of you."

"Heyy!" I said with a frown but I couldn't help but smile.

We grabbed our clutches and made our way to the club. We got out of the limo and got into the crazy club. Everywhere there were people, drinks we're flowing and everyone was dancing. We made our way and greeted some people.

"Serena great party." The blond girl quickly turned around, her lips curved upward with her arms open embracing Jenny in a huge hug. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, oh this is my new friend Harlow Marc she just moved here from cali."

"Harlow nice to meet you!" She hugged me as if we were best friends and haven't seen each other in years. "Thanks, and this party is killer."

"You guys enjoy yourselves I gotta go greet more guests." She smiled before hugging another guest.

"She is like amazingly nice." I said with the truth lingering on my tongue.

"I know right, can you believe Blair the Ice queen herself is her best friend..."

"Blair? Yeah she like came out of no where and told me to 'be careful' with chuck.." I said with air quotes.

"Yeah if anything i'm surprised she hasn't killed any of us yet." We laughed.

"Drink?" I turned around and saw chuck holding two martinis. I looked a jenny.

"Hey I'm gonna go find Eric you two have fun."

"You look amazing."

"Well you clean up good." I smiled and sipped my drink.

"I didn't think you were into parties."

"Every girl likes to have fun Bass."

"If I knew you were coming I'd ask you to be my date."

"You know chuck I didn't take you for a dating type of whore."

"It's only when something good comes along."

"So is this temporary. "

"Only if you plan on leaving without me, Wanna get out of here?"

"I just got here."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Wait."

He smirked as if he knew i was gonna tag along.

"I'm coming asshole." Chuck took a hold of my hand as we made our way out of the crowd. I got my phone out of my clutch and text-ed jenny.

_Hey I'm leaving with chuck, is that okay?_

_Yeah of course, I'm gonna kick it with Eric. See you Saturday, remember sleepover madness! (:_

_Of course! (:_

We got into his limo and I put my phone back inside my clutch.

"So where are we off to?"

"Back to my place."

"I think I'm up for it."

"Taking risks today? What have you been drinking?"

I laughed. "I'm quite the risk taker now-a-days."

---

"Dad not home?" I asked as I set my clutch on the kitchen counter.

"I'm surprised when he is home."

"I know exactly what you mean." I plopped down on his couch. "What am I doing here." I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

He sat next to me on the couch.

"Do you do this with every girl?" I spontaneously asked.

"It's nothing like that. Your different from everyone else you know, less fake, more real. "

I gushed with a smile and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"The girls here just like doing whatever the fuck they want, spend their parents cash, backstabbing each other and creating drama. You're more chill and free but I must say you have the standards of a queen. " He looked at me with an honest look and a simple smile. "And with all the beauty of one too."

For the first time in a long time, I never felt so vulnerable. I was sick and tired of doing what everyone else wanted me to do, I didn't care what people thought now. I wanted to do what i wanted to do. At that very moment I pressed my lips right against his, I let my hands wrap around his neck, I let his hands make there was to my hips, I let his tongue make it's way into mine, I let our tongues play a game we both knew very well.


	5. Deal or No Deal

"Harlow!" My mother yelled at 9am on a Saturday as if the world was ending.

"Yes mother." I managed to get up and go to the kitchen.

"We're going to the annual Charity Breakfast at The Place Hotel."

"Let me guess I'm going?"

"Well of course you are The most important families in the Upper East Side are going."

"Alright."

"You have half an hour to get ready."

"Yeah, Yeah." I went up to my room and walked into my closet. I found a appropriate dress. Good enough. I slipped It on. I applied the usual make routine, bare minerals foundation, bronzer on my cheek bones, victories secret beauty rush lip gloss and a coat of dior mascara. I put on my burberry heels and left my hair down and wavy.

"Harlow! Let's go!"

We arrived at the reception hall at the Place and saw familiar faces. I smiled and started a conversation with a bunch of my parents friends just standing smiling and shaking their hands.

"Bart! This event is amazing." My mom gushed. Bart Bass? That can only mean…

"Charles don't you look ravishing." Great, What the hell. The biggest ass hole in the world, which I made out with last week and haven't talked to since is standing right next to me….fan-fucking-tastic.

"Harlow don't you looking amazing." He looked at me with champagne in his hand, trying to act all sophisticated even though he's a dirty pig.

"Hm." I faked smiled. "Hey Mom, I'm gonna go get some food. I'll be around." I left I didn't even look at the food. I made a quick exit out the reception hall.

"Jacobs."

"Bass." I said in non-tone, not even bothering to turn around. I kept walking out through the lobby 'til I felt his hand grab me by the wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you just let me get the fuck out of here?"

"Why are you being such a bitch for? Sorry we made-out? Sorry I told you more shit then Nate knows?"

"I just got here and now all of this it's just. I need to breathe. I can't make you any guarantees don't you get it."

"So, what Jacobs? I wasted my sweet ass time with you?"

"No, Let's just have fun with this. Obviously we have chemistry and we both fuck up all the time, so why put each other through a relationship."

"Well, Well, Well, I know what language your speaking….I'm all for it Jacobs, friends with benefits…just promise not to fall in love with me." He smirked.

"As long as you promise not to fall in love with me." I said with a confidant smile.

"Deal."

"Deal."


	6. Authors Note

SO, I bet a lot of you are kind of confused and I thought I'd help you out and explain things yeah?

-Bart and Lilly are married, Serena and Eric live in Bart's penthouse.

-Serena and Dan are together.

-Blair and Nate are together.

-This is Junior Year.

-Nate and Chuck, Blair and Serena BFFS.

-Jenny, Vanessa, and Harlow = BFFS.

- I pretty much said fuck it and made Jenny to be a junior too, ha. But yeah.

- Dan and Jenny are still bro/sis.


	7. Just say Yes

I felt guilty. I was never the girl to pull the "friends with benefits" thing with any guy, but there was something about Chuck that made me _need_ him. Let's face it, a relationship was just not an option, first couple of weeks In the city and already a relationship, no way. Ironically here I was, In his penthouse letting his hands wander where ever they pleased pleading him not to let me go.

"Chuck." I barely got out.

"What?"

"I should probably-Ughhhhhh." I couldn't even finish my sentence as his fingers made there way down making me wet. "I should leave, I should help my mom tell the movers were to put things."

"Are you sure you want to leave?" He smirked as he kissed my lips.

"Chuck.." I let out a moan. His lips made their way to my neck leaving a hickey on my neck.

--------

Our clothes were all over the floor of his bed room. I picked up my clothes and put them back on. I went it the bathroom and looked at the mirror. "Shit chuck." I looked at my hickey in disgust.

"It's not like you didn't like it." He smirked.

"Well I'm gonna go, I should help my mom." I grabbed a scarf from his closet.

"This is gonna be less convenient now that your living in the Trump."

I went over to the bed and kissed him. "Something tells me it's not gonna stop you." he kissed my lips again trying to get me back to bed. "No Chuck." I said breaking the kiss.

"You know sometimes you are a cold hearted bitch."

"And yet you know you want this so bad."

"I could say the same for you."

I gave him a glare. "I hate you , I'm going." I grabbed my pea coat off the counter and let myself out. I arrived in a busy penthouse in the Trump.

"Harlow! Where have you been?"

"Just at Jenny's."

"Well, I picked out your room. Most of your stuff is in there you should get settled."

I walked upstairs and looked in my new room. Nice view of New York, Walk in closet, and my own bathroom…..good enough for me. I took off my pea coat, threw it on the hardwood floor and crashed on my bed.

Gossip Girl here; H spotted leaving The Palace Hotel in the early morning, yeah we're not gonna buy any other excuse, especially with a scarf around your neck. I think everyone knows whats going on now that H lives in the Trump. S and B spotted getting their nails done. N all alone smoking a joint in central park, trouble in the perfect life of B and N? We hope so. You know you love me.

Xoxo, Gossip girl

I put all my clothes in the closet and left the rest of my shit on the floor.

New Text from; Jenny

Hey girlie let's hang yeah?

Sleepover a my place (: I got LOTS to tell you.

New Text from;Jenny

So down! See you in 30.

I came down stairs once I heard my mom calling me. We rushed up stairs so I could spill the beans.

"So, I'm breaking all the rules of being a girl."

Jen gave me a weird look, "Spill!"

"Chuck and I are sorta….friends."

"Oh, wow. You know that's like befriending a poisonous snake. But you're smart so I know I shouldn't worry."

"Friends with….uhm….benefits."

"You pulled the friends with benefits with chuck fucking bass?!"

"I know! I just…he just…I don't know!"

"Well just be really careful, promise." She stuck out her pinky.

"most def." and we pinky promised.

"So tell me, he's probably really good in bed right?" She smiled and laughed.

"Shut up, shut up , shut up." I said and hit her.

"All you had to do was say yes!"


	8. WWHD?

Jenny was never one to judge me, but everyone with the warnings and the judgment in their eyes killed me inside. Was I losing my judgment and falling for lust….maybe love? I died inside, did I just say love? I wanted to vomit, Harlow Jacobs you are not going to think or say that word ever again, I told myself. Only to family members, dogs, and the new Tory Burch boots. After a pep talk with myself I, gathered my stuff in a weekend bag and headed over to Chuck's.

New text message from Chuck;

Are you excited for the weekend away? J

Malibu for the weekend? My home turf, never sounded better J

So I was going away for the long three day weekend, with Chuck, which he planned….not really supporting my cold bitch persona, but I couldn't pass up an all expenses paid trip to Malibu, even though it did include Chuck.

I arrived at his penthouse ready to go, and we got into the limo onto JFK.

Gossip Girl here: H and C spotted in a limo on their way to JFK, there destination you might ask? God knows, but what would H do? C of course. B and N spotted locking lips and feeding ducks, seems like routine is the spoon full of medicine, let's hope love is their drug.

You know you love me,

xoxo

Gossip Girl


	9. Tossed in the trash with N's blunt

"It's a good thing I didn't pack any suits."

"I would definitely make fun of you the whole trip."

Chuck touched my cheek and pressed his lips against mine.

"The back of a limo? Can't you wait till we get to the beach house?" I said teasingly.

"I need you now." He pressed his lips against my neck, "In this limo." He pressed his lips against my collarbone. "Moaning in the next five minutes." He whispered.

With a couple of words clothing became scarce and I was dripping wet.

"How bad do you want it?" He asked.

"Please." And with that he entered me hard, we found our rhythm and I was scratch his back and barely breathing. We kept up with each other, whimpering, growling and moaning. We finally reached our peak and held each other for a moment before putting back our clothes on.

"So how many times has this happened with one of your hookers?" I asked teasingly.

"You should be a comedian, really." He smirked.

The limo came to a halt and we stepped outside the limo.

"How much do you love it here already?" I asked

"I thought you were just complaining to be annoying."

"Shut the fuck up and lets get inside."

Our driver brought in our bags and we nestled in the outdoor couch on the deck overlooking the ocean.

"You know what the best thing about Malibu is?" I asked

"What?"

"No Gossip Girl." I smiled as I kissed him and he let our tongues play.

"Blair do we really have to go to this charity dinner?" Nate asked as he put on his tailored coat.

"Nate, don't be ridiculous. It can be fun."

"Oh Blair, your idea of fun is like Chuck's idea of homework."

"How about we not talk about that scumbag."

"Who is my best friend, if you didn't notice."

"I've known since I was four. I just don't like him."

"Him or Harlow?"

"Oh god BOTH. She's not a proper New Yorker, new money is just trying to fit in."

"At least Chuck is hanging out with her and not some part time prostitute from Europe."

"Whatever, can we stop talking about him and get to this dinner."

"Let's go then."

Gossip Girl here; No word on C and H's whereabouts, all I know is that friends with benefits never lasts that long, or travels that many miles together. B and N looking rather forced together, where is the couple we know and hate? Hopefully not tossed in the trash with N's blunt.

You know you love me,

xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
